The 43rd Annual Hunger Games
by Tylerbv
Summary: Torr Crellam, a resident of District 11 is about to face the 43rd Reaping. Will he or his sister be picked to enter?
1. Chapter 1

Trapped. That's what we were. No matter how hard we tried or how far we ran, we could never escape. Our freedom was all that we wanted, but it was unattainable. I sighed and sat up. I could dream of a far off place where we weren't forced into brutal labour, harsh conditions and extreme poverty, but such a place couldn't exist with rulers like ours. The Reaping was a prime example of this. The Reaping for the 43rd annual Hunger Games was today and I couldn't get my mind off of it. What if I was picked? I was only 14, how could I beat the Careers? What of my sister? She was 17, but even smaller than I. She couldn't escape the wrath of the other tributes. This wasn't fair. I slammed my fist into the beige wall. Crumbs from the ceiling rained down on me. Our house really needed improvements. Living in District 11 sucked. We worked all day and returned to a cold, dreary home with limited electricity and no heating. If only I could escape, I know everything would be better.

"Son? Come down here, we need to get ready for the Reaping!"

I snorted with disgust. My father would try to sugarcoat this wretched day, but I wouldn't fall for it. I'd had an extreme hate for the Capitol since I was old enough to understand the Games, but my hatred deepened after the Games last year. My best friend Griff had been chosen as a tribute last year. The arena had been freezing cold, and many tributes died of hypothermia. However, coming from a district that usually has no heating in the houses, he was smart enough to find shelter and keep warm with fire. I had high hopes for his return when he made the final six. It looked like District 11 might have a victor, seeing as our female tribute, Tilly Warkin, was still alive, but freezing cold. On the fifth day of the games, the Gamemakers transformed the arena into a blazing jungle with intense heat. Tilly climbed a tree to hide from other tributes. She was stung several times by tracker jackers and subsequently went mad. Griff ran by the crazed girl, and in her madness, Tilly whipped a knife at him. The cannon sounded moments later. I cried that night for hours and hours. Killed by a tribute from his own district? He was so close. After killing Griff, Tilly went on to win the games, only to form a drug addiction after getting back home. No one had seen from her in years, as she usually just stayed in her home. I vowed to get my revenge on the Capitol after that day. I would do anything to get revenge, even if it meant putting myself in danger first.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

I lumbered down the wooden stairs. My third reaping. I didn't even know why we had them anymore. District 11 was so underfunded and had so little food that killing our tributes on the spot would be faster and probably less painful. Other than Tilly, our District hadn't had a winner in over 30 years. Since Tilly was almost always on a different planet, our tributes didn't have a reliable mentor to help them through these prepare for the Games. I grabbed my sister's frail, shaking hand. She clasped onto me for life. She was scared. She wouldn't admit it, but the idea of either of us entering the arena terrified her. Her name was entered over 30 times whereas mine was in there less than ten. I felt a sick feeling in my heart that her name, Amera Crellam, would be pulled. I clasped her hand tighter. We strode out of our house to another dark, foggy day. I thought it was very fitting. Near the main square of the District, I looked into Amera's dark green eyes. They were filled with fear and despair.

"Don't worry, you're not going to be picked!" I confidently announced.

"How do you know? My name's in there countless times. There's a better chance for me than almost anyone else."

"I know, I just know... you're fine." I never was good at making people feel better.

Turning away from her before I started to cry, I marched to my area, 14 year old boys. It was pretty bleak. There couldn't be more than ten of us. Looking around, I realized that most of the boys' arenas were nearly empty. The girls' areas were filled as any other year.

"What's happening? Where is everyone?" I asked the boy beside me.

"Well, apparently, " he said in an authoritative tone, "Some people tried to escape from here. A huge group of them, must be hundreds. They headed through the forest behind the orchard last night. An act of rebellion. All the districts have departing groups."

I was shocked. Rebellion? Was action finally going to be taken? Were we going to be free? Hope fluttered into my heart. There was a chance that we could get out of here! Then I saw the other side. If there were less boys, that meant there was a higher chance that I was going into the arena. I couldn't win.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

I stood in shock after being told of the possible rebellion. Finally, we were going somewhere. I was lost in my thoughts until a shrill, squeaky voice sounded loudly throughout the square.

"Hello! Hello!" it screeched. "Welcome to the 43rd annual Hunger Games! I am Marina Nusmit and I am here to pick our lucky, lucky tributes that will fight honourably for District 11."

I looked up to see something that could've been a normal human at one point. A tiny woman with outrageously bright green hair stood on her toes to speak into a microphone. She had yellow makeup on her face and magenta earrings that resembled dinner plates. Her shoes were almost as tall as she was and her dress stuck out in every way, making her appear like a pointed, dangerous weapon. I stifled a laugh as she continued.

"As we all know, the Hunger Games were enforced because of the uprising of the 13 Districts long ago. One male and one female from each of the remaining 12 Districts will enter the arena made by the gamemakers and fight to the death for your uprising. Now, it's time to pick our tributes. This year, I'm going to start with the males." Marina squealed.

The tiny woman waddled her way over to the bowl that overflowed with names. She dramatically reached her hand in and giggled obnoxiously. She picked up a slip and cleared her throat.

"Our male tribute for the 43rd annual Hunger Games is..." Marina paused dramatically and swept a questioning and excited look over the crowd. "Dr-"

Marina was interrupted by the sound of a hovercraft lowering towards the square. We all stared questioningly, wondering why someone from the Capitol had chosen to come here. I knew it wasn't good news. The doors opened, and the local baker walked out.

"Osric? Whatever are you doing there?" the baker's wife called from the crowds.

Osric was followed by many other local residents. I panicked. They were caught? This couldn't be good. There must be hell to pay. President Crill, our aged leader followed them all.

"People of District 11!" she croaked. "For your escape attempt, and the attempts of several other Districts, this Hunger Games will be slightly... different." A devilish smile crossed the old woman's face. "For your dishonesty, 4 tributes from each District will enter the Games this year. 2 winners will be crowned. Let the Games begin!"

My eyes instantly welled up as the escapees returned to their proper areas in the square. I lost all hope. How could these people be so horribly evil? Why should we pay for a crime we didn't commit? I knew I was entering the Games, it was blatantly obvious to me. But after Marina called my name, It did surprise me when immediately after, she called the very name of Amera Crellam.


End file.
